1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an optical disc drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because of the many advantages of optical storage discs including a large data storage capacity, long service life and low production cost, they are gradually replacing the conventional magnetic storage medium to become one of the indispensable optical storage media. Since a conventional optical disc drive can store at most one optical disc at a time, a user requiring reading the data in another disc needs to change disc manually. Due to our desire for accessing a number of discs rapidly without manual intervention, optical disc drives capable of holding a number of optical discs at a time have been developed. Thus, users can read from specified optical discs whenever they want without the need to stop and spend time changing the disc manually.
FIG. 1 is a schematic cross-sectional view of a conventional optical disc drive. As shown in FIG. 1, the optical disc drive 100 has a housing 110 and an optical disc cassette 140 for holding a plurality of optical discs. To use the optical disc drive 100, a number of optical discs (not shown) are placed inside the optical disc cassette 140 and then the entire optical disc cassette 140 is pushed inside the housing 110. When the user wish to change optical discs, the optical disc cassette is ejected from the housing 110 by means of the force provided by a spring 150. In general, to ensure a smooth ejection of the optical disc cassette 140, a spring 150 capable of producing a large bounce-back force is used. However, the large bounce-back force often leads to the optical disc cassette 140 jumping out from the optical disc drive 100. This type of ejection mechanism not only can ruin the optical discs placed inside the optical disc cassette 140 easily, but can also damage the optical disc cassette 140.